


Drunken Mornings, Sleepless Nights

by koujadickcosplay



Category: Homestuck, davekat - Fandom
Genre: Hating, Kimises, M/M, This is a roleplay, sleepyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujadickcosplay/pseuds/koujadickcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so me and my friend decided to do a roleplay of Kismises DaveKat. He is Karkat and I am Dave. We're just improvising. There is no planning here except for the Kismises and DaveKat part.<br/>It is written in both characters POV.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Mornings, Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is our RP last night. I will post up the next chapter as soon as we have done more.

Karkat POV:

Karkat lay in bed curled up under the bed sheets, it was late afternoon but the Mutant troll had no intensions of getting up just yet. All of last night he has spent watching movies till about 5AM where his comp decided to freeze causing the grumpy troll to flip his shit and throw the screen off the desk. He was planning to take it to Sollux later on in the evening but for now he felt lazy. He was still in his pyjama, the over sized white top that had the cancer sign in red on it and black shorts . His hair was a mess and the shadows under his eyes were darker than usual. Karkat yawned and turned to the other side closing his candy red eyes about to take another nap though he had just awoken.

Dave POV:

A certain awesome as fuck Strider was sitting in his bedroom. It was too late to go to sleep, yet too early to do anything that wouldn't piss of his bro. And don't get him wrong, the Coolkid lives for that stuff. Just, this morning he was too busy doing nothing to bother with it. He layed, staring at his ceiling for a couple of minutes before standing, stumbling from the tiredness and grabbing a bottle of red wine from the refrigerator that Roxy had left for them. He then walked back to his bedroom, shutting the door and collapsing on his bed he open the glass bottle and started to guzzle the red liquid down. After a couple of minutes he had a great idea. His mind was buzzing brightly and the blonde kid was happy with his plan. He grabbed his phone and dialled in a certain Vantas' number. Now, it did take him a few tries. Considering he was very much fucking drunk. But that only added to the fun.

Karkat POV:

Kar was just about to doze off, his eyes already unable to open from the doziness he felt "BEEEEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP" Was the cursed sound that made the troll jump, his eyes shooting open at the sudden sound. He growled once he had come to the realization of what the noise was, his phone which was laying somewhere in the kitchen all the way at the other side of the apartment. "Gog damn..." he sighed as he climbed out the bed with a yawn, he rubbed his eyes as he walked which caused him to end up tripping over his own shirt that lay on the floor. The mutant roared "FUUUUUUUCCK!" as he landed with his cheek hitting the ground, he grumbled as he rubbed the gray skin annoyed. Getting back to his feet he threw the shirt somewhere in the corner and finally made it to the kitchen, finding his phone next to the microwave he swiped the green button and put the device to his ear with a snarl "What do you want?" He asked not even knowing who it was just yet.

Dave POV:

"Shhhhhhhhup Vantassssss" Dave's voice was slurred and he knew it, yet he laughed loudly at how silly he knew he sounded. God this was ironic to him and he wasn't about to let up the opportunity to let the little Mutant blood how he felt towards him with all ironic aspects. The Strider sat up quickly on the bed and he grabbed the empty bottle and slipped it onto the floor with a dull thud. The sound of Karkat's angry voice made him laugh even more and he wanted to keep winding the Troll up, even though whatever happened had done it for him, he decided that his job was not done. No where near done, the slurryness of his voice made the words he spoke almost non-understandable. Yet, he hoped that the Vantas knew exactly what he was saying.

Karkat POV: 

His eyes widened at the sound of the Strider's voice that he knew too well. But his expression soon tunred into a fustrated one.He turned on his heels and walked out the kitchen heading slowly to the living room to place himself on the couch sitting cross legged "NO YOU FUCK ASS I WILL NOT BE FUCKING QUIET...what have you been taking you shit? Your muttering is fulled with more Bullshit than usual." He commented knowing Dave high on something. Dave Strider was annoying to the troll on everyday basis....Drunk Dave Strider....that couldn't end well . Karkat got irritated very easily and Dave was very good at being annoying which meant that he acted like color red for a bull. Though karkat was short and pretty harmful.

Dave POV:

Dave laughed loudly at everything that Vantas had just said, to him, nothing was more amusing than pissing the small troll off. He had to admit it, Karkat was adorable. But he was hilarious when he was pissed off. "Nev'r towld yew ta ssssssshut up....." He smirked down the phone before hiccupping "Jussssh been drinking shome wine. Thashhhhh all. Aww why do yew wanna kno' Kitkat? Yew finally decided aft'r all thish time yew care 'bout me?" The Strider hiccupped again which to him, was hilarious and he laughed again.

Karkat POV:

"NO Strider...I don't give a flying fuck trust me. Also incase you are too air headed to even realise that I wont shut up! You useless scum. " he hissed into the phone trying not to yell and flip. He done that too often so he always ended up damaging thing around him without a care. He sighed and wrapped himself in his 'security blanket' that was black with little red crab patterns on it "What do you want anyway Stirider. There must be a reason for you to call me, unless you are just being the usual fuck ass!"

Dave POV:

"Jussssssssh wanted ta shhhhhay hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii to my favworte lickle Mutant baby!" The blonde laughs brightly. Most of what Karkat just said was nothing he could remember. All he could actually take in was the last words from him. "Nooooooooooow Kitkat. I wan'ed ta tell yewwwww shomfink." Dave slurs deeply into the phone getting all serious, well as serious as he could get with his drunken state of mind that is. It was then that he leaned to far forward and slipped off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud. "Owwwwww fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" He yelped loudly as he rubbed his side kicking whatever was on the floor away from him as best as he possibly could.


End file.
